Adelaide
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: From a messed up life to a dangerous life, I never thought that I would survive. I should be dead, but what I have, what I was told that I have is a rare gift. I'm gifted. I was a no one before, why would I be a someone now? If I didn't have this gift, I wouldn't be here in the first place, but he says that destiny will always brings us together. Always. gifted or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Adelaide **

I should pray for Adelaide

But she don't hear a goddamn word that I say

Oh, I'm so ashamed of Adelaide

How do you justify every moment he takes?

waving my hands

you don't break

you don't understand

lie to my face

run away

you're just that kind of man

...

I should pray for Adelaide

but she wouldn't win this fight

black and blue dear Adelaide

so many scars to hide

-Adelaide: Meg Myers

xx

Have you ever woken up from those vivid dreams that it hunts you during the morning and then throughout the day you forget about it? Like, while lunch time, you're just sitting there thinking, 'Wait, what was my dream about again?' and then you just wave it off? Well, I can't do that. I wish I could, but I can't. Why? I have no fucking idea. Whatever I dream about the previous night, I sometimes live it the following day.

The dreams that I had are so vivid, so strong that sometimes it's hard to wake up. My dreams is the reason why my parents are dead, my dreams are the reason why I am afraid to live another day. So, believe me when I say this; dreams is **_NOT_** better than reality, because reality seems better than anything else. My dreams are endless that I just wish it stopped. Dreams, nightmares, lucid dreams, vivid dreams, etc., I hate them.

My life is so messed up, I was a homeless child for as far as I can remember. I ran away from foster home since I was 16 years-old, DCFS would look for me, even detectives but claimed DOA after a year. I was good at hiding. I changed appearance throughout the years, most of the times when I committed crimes and unfortunately I don't always get away with it.

My name is Adelaide Meyers, I am 20 years-old and my life is a mess. My life went down hill ever since my dreams were more realistic and the voices in my head won't go away, the scars on my skin won't fade away, the shadows won't go away. I am hunted, corrupted, rebelled, and an outsider. I want to change, I want to belong, to feel loved, to be apart of something and that my dreams go away. I have done everything to get the feeling of emptiness, sadness, loneliness and depression go away. I've done drugs, cut myself, done things that I wish I didn't. Things that I wish someone was there to tell me that that is not a good idea.

_'__You're not alone…' _A deep voice echoed inside my head. I was sitting on the floor with both legs pulled up, my chin resting on my knees and my arms wrapped around my leg. Sitting in the dark, in front of a mirror staring at myself while a man sitting next to me, playing with my long messy dyed blond hair. Everything felt like it was moving slow, my body felt lifted, I felt relaxed, but the voices in my head never left.

_'__Don't do this…'_ his voice echoed. I quickly looked up at the man next to me, I thought he was talking to me. The brunette boy with dark circles around his eyes looked at me with a sheepish smile and red lazy eyes. He handed me the joint to me and without a hesitation, I inhaled it and handed it back to him. Few seconds later, I exhaled a cloud of smoke and felt my body relax more. I felt like everything was spinning slowly, and started to see things. But what I saw the most is blue eyes, blue glowing eyes. I giggled and smiled, "Bluey." Bluey is the man in my dreams. The brunette turned to me and said, "It's Thomas, sweetie." he said, but I just looked at him. He just chuckled, "You know what, I can be whoever you want me to be, baby." he said as he inhale the joint and leaned in towards me, his lips inches away from mine and the exhaled slowly. I parted my lips as I inhaled the smoke he exhaled and then I exhaled. The brunette man touched my face, my lips, my nose, and my lips again.

"Oh, Adelaide," he said as he caressed my lips with his thumb and all of a sudden he cupped both of his hands on both of my checks and pulled me in for a kiss. His kiss tasted like weed and beer. I closed my eyes and saw the man of my dreams again. He looked unhappy, I felt nothing. He started to walk towards me, and I waited for his touch. Instead he said, "I need you." and just like that he disappeared.

xx

short story! More to come!

please read and review! also, I will post this on Wattpad if you are interested to follow on there! x_spn_x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Go**

I don't wanna be fake

but is fill up the room

sick of being in your alter

leave me alone

(Leave me alone)

Shut up, shut up it burns

spit on me with your words

all this static is poison

leave me alone

(leave me alone)

Running away, running away

running away, running away

Go!

Go!

Nobody's ever gonna tie me down

nobody's ever gonna hurt me now

Go!

Running away, running away

Go!

-Go: Meg Myers

"One person's craziness is another person's reality."

xx

"Wake up." He told me. I didn't want to go, usually I wanted to wake up and just get over with the day. Usually I just drag and complain about the day as I go work with the flow. I wanted to wake up from my dream, but I couldn't get my eyes off from the man in my dreams. It's not the first time that I see him though. He was tall, well built body, black hair, fair skin, and then his eyes. His eyes were blue, glowing blue.

"You need to wake up and get out." He held a little bit of British accent. I walked a step closer to him, "who are you?" I asked. He furrowed his eyebrow at me, "You've been in my dreams as long as I can remember, you never spoke to me until now." I told him, "and the first thing you tell me is to wake up and get out? Get out from where?" He was starting to fade, "Soon you'll find out." he said.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Come back!" I felt something shaking me. I open my eyes and saw a man above me. A small smile formed on his lips, God how I wish to punch that handsome face of his.

"Good morning Adelaide. You're late again." He told me as he pulled a chair from the crappy room I was slept in. I looked at him as I groaned in frustration. The man infront of me was tall, handsome looking, lean yet masculine, black hair brown eyes and squared black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a pair of black jeans a white button down and dressing shoes. I always assumed that he's gay since he dresses better than me.

Of course he would, I got no money to afford my clothes since half of my clothes are borrowed and by borrowed I mean stolen.

"Go away, Starscream." I told him. I saw him looking around the room and noticed that he bent down to pick up a joint by the chair then looked at me, "were you being a whore last night, Adelaide?" he teased. Before I could say anything else, his phone started to ring and he right away answered the call.

The phone call didn't even last ten seconds before he hung up. He quickly got up and pulled me out of my bed, "hey!" I shouted at him as he pushed me in the bathroom and tossed me an outfit and pair of heels, "Put those on. You need to look presentable."

I looked at the clothes that he handed me. A black pencil skirt, a red long sleeve blouse, black lace underwear and black bra, and a par of black louboutin platform pumps with a strap across.

"What the fuck Starscream? I can't walk in these shoes!" I shouted as I changed. How in the hell does he know my bra size? I blushed as I looked down on my almost flat chest.

"Well today you're going to learn how, sweetie. Now hurry up." I couldn't argue with him, even if I wanted to. He's partially the reason why I am still alive.

Last month, he found me wondering down the streets when I was heavily drugged and asking for money. He took me in to his place where I found out that there were more men and I thought I was going to get raped or killed or both. I couldn't get out from the building when he took me in, one because I met his boss and found interest in me and I don't mean sexually but according to him, "she will come handy in the future." I only met him once, and since then I have not seen him. He was scary and intimidating. I remember that he was taller than Starscream, dark brown tousled hair, brown eyes and serious looking.

I didn't quiet exactly had a choice to step out, I stayed because they actually provided me a shelter and food yet I ruined it and became a drug addict and stealing things. As a matter of a fact, that's when my dreams and nightmares were becoming more intense especially when the man in my dreams started to appear more often, telling me 'wake up and get out' every time. What does that suppose to mean? Starscream banged on my door, "Hurry up, we are running late!" he shouted as he started to lose patience. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Trying to look decent, I walked out of the bathroom and he looked at me and then rolled my eyes, "honey, have you ever heard of make-up? you look like a dead zombie." he pointed out as he handed me a small bag that contained foundation, concealer, mascara, eyeliner and chapstick and lipstick.

I looked at him, "Okay, now I firmly believe that you're gay."

He looked at me, already looking angry, "I am not gay!"

I smiled, "Really? because you're nickname gives it away and you're handing me make-up?" I pointed out.

"I happen to know that my females acquaintance uses make-up when they look like dead zombies. Now hurry!" He was really losing patience, so I decided not to push it any further. I quickly put the make-up on and I felt very weird. Starscream threw a black trench coat at me and a purse and grabbed me by my arm as we left.

It was a real struggle to walk in these heels. The whole time walking outside of the building I was tripping and Starscream would pull me right away. "Primus, woman! Get hold of yourself, and try to walk straight and presentable when we get to KSI. Megatron won't like it if you make a fool of him during conference." I abruptly stopped.

"C-conference? Megatron?!" His boss? I pulled away from him, "Okay, I really can't do this, Starsceam." I told him. From afar, we heard a soft roaring engine, a black and gray Audi.

"You're ours. You can't back out. Now, get in the car." He said as he pulled the passenger door open. I glanced at him, "Excuse me? I don't belong to anyone." He sighed in frustration, "get in the car. I'll meet you over there." Starscream literally pushed me in the car and nodded at the driver then looked back at me, "Please, for sakes of Primus, do not fall, talk, and just obey to Megatron. I'll get you after the meeting." I was starting to feel more nervous and nauseas. He closed the door before I could say anything else. I lowered down the window, "Wait! Where are you going?!" But he was nowhere to be found.

I looked at the driver as he pulled out from the alley. He looked scary and intimidating. His hair was shade of black, with silver highlights. He was wearing a white and black suit and black shade sunglasses. Why the hell is he wearing glasses if its not even sunny outside? I was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

The drive wasn't long. We were at Downtown Chicago. The city of winds; last year it got attacked by some robots and left half of the city in disaster. Right now, some buildings are being remodeled, and as far as I know, one building was built that belonged to a well known man named Joshua Joyce.

The driver pulled up in front of a tall building. He quickly got out to open my door and then went back to the drivers side and left before I could ask him where I should go. I saw Starscream by the entrance waiting for me with a tablet in his hand. He changed as well, he was wearing black and white suit and his hair all done but still kept the sunglasses. I managed to walk towards him without a fail. As I walked, from the corner of my eyes I noticed a red and blue truck trailers but without the trailer. Behind the truck I saw a black and blue Bugatti, yellow camaro, and black and green corvette stingray. The truck was that caught most of my attention from all the other cars in the street.

"What are you looking at, Adelaide? Come on." Starscream pulled me away as I just kept on staring at the truck. Somehow, it looked familiar to me. We walked towards the fancy, transparent elevator and Starscream pressed a even number button. I looked outside and saw those cars that I noticed earlier, two men and a blonde girl coming out from the passenger side of the truck and another man from the driver side. I noticed them looking around and then up at the building. I felt like the man from the truck was looking right at me. I shook my head and looked at Starscream, apparently he was talking to me this whole time and I wasn't paying attention.

"And you're going to pretend as if you're taking notes on this tablet. Do whatever you want, just make sure the volume is down. Which it is since I lowered it down," he babbled on and on and I merely listened to him. Already getting tired of being told what to do, "Take off your trench coat and hand me your purse. Take the tablet."

"Sure." I took my jacket off as he handed me the black tablet, "Again, don't talk. Follow Megatron, if someone ask you a question, which they shouldn't, but if they do just look at Megatron and he'll take care of it. Smile all the time, make eye contact, and when you enter greet everyone quietly. You're going to be there first with Megatron before anyone else." I started to feel more and more nervous by the second.

We got to the 10th floor. Starscream lead me by the windows and told me to wait here and left with the trench coat and the purse. I looked outside and I no longer saw the fancy cars that I saw earlier, and for some reason I felt a little bit sad. Starscream came back and lead me to the conference room and saw the man that I hoped to never see again.

Don't get me wrong, he was handsome but he looked like bad news. He looked dangerous. I felt unsafe just being in the same room with him. He looked up and down at me and smiled, "It has been a while since I last seen you." He greeted. I tried to smile without feeling nervous and scared. Megatron was wearing a suit as well, well fitted.

_'__Go…'_ I faintly heard a whisper and looked around.

"Something wrong, Adelaide?" he asked me as he sat on the corner of the conference desk. I looked at him from across the table and shook my head, "No sir." I clutched on the tablet as he walked towards me. With his big rough hands, he grabbed the bottom of my chin; a thumb on my left chin, his index finger on my other chin while the rest of his fingers were cupped underneath of my chin and looked right at my eyes. He looked at me tentatively as he spoke, "you know," he said, "I know when one is lying. And you want to know something?" he asked me. I couldn't respond, somehow I lost the ability to talk. He continued, "I despise liars with a passion. When I find out one is lying, bad things tend to happen to them, Adelaide Meyers and most of the time they do not make it alive." Did he just threatened me? I clutch on the tablet tighter, I'm afraid now. What did I get myself involved in? Megatron laughed and let go of my face.

"But, you wouldn't lie to me, right?" he asked me with a low chuckle. I massaged my lower chin where he held it roughly, "N-no sir." I half whispered. He chuckled once more as he poured himself a drink. Some type of blue liquid drink.

"Starscream tells me that you're a dreamer?" He asked me as he took a sip of his drink and licked the bottom of his lip. I looked at him, "A dreamer sir?" I asked him. Did he mean like a future plan?

"See the future." He stated. I froze, I felt like my body was completely paralyzed. I tried to compose myself, "I wouldn't quiet say that…" I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me as he placed his drink down, "But you did see how your parents were going to die?" I flinched this time. How on Earth did he know that? Nobody knows that besides me.

"I know everything." he stated with a smile. Did he just read my mind? "I did some digging, a small research about you, Adelaide Meyers. I needed to know with whom I'm working with." He waited for me to respond.

"It was a coincidence." I told him. He laughed, "I would not say it was a coincidence. It was not the first time that you see things that you have seen in your dreams." How in the hell does he know this? I didn't know what to say after that. Megatron walked back towards me once again, this time facing me without breaking eye contact. This was the first time I noticed his real eye color. I always thought that they were brown, but they held a hint of red around his pupils and it seems to be lightly glowing.

"You are special, Adelaide. You are gifted and I am going to need you now more than ever. Your visions are going to help build something and create tactical plans."

"And if I refuse?" I asked. I bit my tongue when that question slipped out, he looked at me carefully, his face turning dark for a moment and shut his eyes for a second then opened them, "Now, why would you do that? We found you, we took you in, and now you refuse the position I am putting you in? I can easily throw you back in the pit where we found you. Would you like that Miss. Meyers? Go back at the streets, get drugged and get in trouble with the law enforcement?" I quickly shook my head, "No sir."

"That is what I thought." He said as he smiled and caressed one side of my face with his fingers, "Do not fail me, Miss. Meyer. Turn your back on me and betray me and big consequence and punishment will come upon you." I gulped as he threatened and looked down, "Yes sir."

People started to come in and take their seats. Besides Starscreams, I only recognized one man which was Joshua Joyce. He didn't know me, of course, but he did look at me with hunger eyes and with a smug smile.

"Mr. Attinger." Megatron called out as a man from the opposite side of the conference table sat down. That man had gray hair and small beard. He looked too damn serious just like Megatron.

"Mr. Clark." He greeted back. Clark? Is that his fake name?

The conference started with a power point that Joshua pulled together for the meeting, this whole presentation was an alert for me. What did I get myself into? Megatron is using me to rebuild a robot, and not just one but more! A man so called James Savoy leads a special team to take out any remaining Autobots that were the bad guys; they were the cause for the disasters in the big cities, especially Chicago. So far they had killed 4 and in a hunt for 5 more Autobots. Majority of the Decepticons were dead because of the Autobots, but I was confused; Megatron is Clark or Clark is Megatron who is a human, but wants me to help him build robots? I was having a mental break down as I processed the whole information I was hearing.

"A new era has begun, ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Attinger announced, "the age of Transformers is over."

xx

After the whole meeting, Starscream escorted me from the conference and took me back to the apartment. Or so I thought he was, until he took a different turn that lead more into the city.

"Where are you going. 'Scream?" I asked him as I rubbed my temples with my thumbs. I was starting to get a headache.

"To your new apartment." He announced. I looked at him and he half smiled, but it seemed like he held anger, "You got bumped up to a higher level and upgraded." There was no arguing about it because I knew where it came from. Or from whom in this case.

My new apartment wasn't just any apartment, but a penthouse. When we got in, it was breathtaking. How can they afford this? I really don't deserve this.

"I can't accept this, 'Scream." I told him as I wondered around the pent. "It's not an option. It's part of the package of the upgrade." He told me, "You'll adjust just fine in here. I will be back on Friday. Be ready at 8 A.M. sharp on friday. And wear something casual." And just like that he left.

I was left alone in the new penthouse and everything felt overwhelming and very underserving.

That same night, I couldn't sleep in the room, so I just slept on the couch that was facing Lake Michigan. Everything smelled so clean and tidied up. My pj contained only a tank top and girls boy short from victoria secret. I showered earlier and never in my life have I felt so refreshed but not comfortable or like I belong. I pulled on my blanket and just stared off into the distance until I started to fall asleep.

Until I started to fall into my dreams. I knew I was dreaming when I started to see a small blue robot with dark shade of blue optics and light blue short human hair like. I was in some sort of lab and the little robot looked harmless but angry as he was placed in a small transparent container. Laptops and monitors circled around the said container, but inside the container, the mini robot had a lot of cables stuck to his body as he moved its arms around, as if he seems to be working in something. I followed the cables that were outside the container and it stopped right by a big gray head piece that seems to be remodeled by some other robotic machine and welded by a small tool. Half of its face was destroyed, so I assumed that it is being rebuild.

"They won't listen," the little robot spoke, "I bust my aft off, I get no union, no pension but thats aside the point. You humans are so stubborn and you won't listen until something bad happens." I walked back to the little robot and looked right at him, "What are you talking about?" I asked him. How does he know english?

"Little human, get out while you can. Once they are done with you, he will kill you." His eyes were no longer blue, but changing into a shade of green then to bright red, his little robotic frame was growing and growing and broke out from the container until the said robot was towering over me. Its body armor was no longer blue but silver and yellow circle at its chest.

It starting roaring and I screamed as he smashed its fists right by me, causing the ground to shake and for me to fall down but didn't hit the ground.

I was falling but there was no end.

xx

I hope you guys like it! Please read and review!

Also, I will post soon how does Megatron, Starscream, Adelaide and Optimus looks like in holoform!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgotten

In the memory you'll find me

Eyes burning up

the darkness holding me tightly

until the rises up

Now you got caught in the act

you bring the thought back

I'm telling you that

I see it right through you

-Forgotten: Linkin Park

xx

Starscream came back on Wednesday morning with a girl. The very moment she stepped in, we already knew that we wouldn't get along. I could tell by the way she looked at me, as if I was any less better than her. She gave me the dirtiest look ever and would watch me very carefully. Don't get me wrong, she's really pretty; she was tall, fit, curvy, long black hair with fuschia ombre (colored on the tips of the hair only). Her skin was porcelain white, pink soft lips, bright red eyes. I never met a person with red eyes, ever. She looks very…unhaman, by how perfect she looks.

Starscream placed a bag on the kitchen counter as I sat across from them, "We need to do a complete detox and make-over on you today." My heart started to beat fast when he announced that.

"Stinger." he called out and the girl who I believe her name is Stinger, placed a paper in front of me. I read it and the caption said: Process for Detoxication, Make-over, and new health routine.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I pointed at the paper. Starscream glanced up at me in confusion as he pushed his glasses up to his nose bridge, "It says so right there, Adelaide." I rolled my eyes, "I know that, I mean I understand why I have to do a complete make over and have to follow a new health routine. I didn't sign up for this." I snapped.

"It's part of the upgrade, Miss. Meyer." Stinger stated.

"This is too much. I don't want to do any of this." Stinger slammed her tablet down on the table as she glared at me, "You know what human, I do not care about what you want and do not want to do. You have two options; abide by the rules or feel free to go back to live out in the streets and die out there like an insect that you are."

My eyes widened and I felt my blood boil in anger, "Who the hell was talking to you first? and secondly, you do not own me. Nobody owns me but myself." Stinger snatched the bag from Starscream and pulled out a brown leather book and a piece of paper that read 'Contract' on top and tossed it at me.

"Know what you are getting yourself into, female. We basically own you, and whether you like it or not, I will also be your guardian. One mistake you do, I have the authority to kill you in the spot." I looked down at the contract that I don't remember ever signing. Of course I wouldn't remember when I saw when it was dated.

"This isn't fair, I was heavily drugged." I told them angrily. This time Starscream said, "You were basically calling out for help, Adelaide. Megatron asked you to signed the contract if you wanted our help." I shook my head slowly, I still don't remember this.

"Now, if you are done being a brat I would like to start working on you so we can get over with sooner." Stinger said as she snatched the paper away from me, "And read the guidelines as well and get everything done by Friday morning." I saw Stinger lean in into Starscream and mumbled something in his hear then left, leaving me alone with him. I sank in seat, I didn't realized that this whole time I was holding my breath in.

"I don't like her." I finally told him and he chuckled, "Yeah, she can be a little bitch sometimes." he commented and then he slightly looked back. Is he afraid of her? I raised my eyebrow and just shook my head. There was something that was bothering me, about the fact that Megatron asked me about my dreams.

"Hey, Starscream?" I called him out as I jumped off the stool and headed towards the cabinet where I placed my pack of cigars. I grabbed one cigar and a lighter, "mhm?" I went back to the counter with a cigar in between my lips and the lighter in my hand. I saw him mixing water with powder, dumped it in in the blender and adding celery.

I lit my cigar and took my first puff, Starscream looked at me, "So, I heard that certain someone, _you_, told Megaboss about my curse." He tensed up for a moment then glared down at me.

"One, you are going to quit smoking." He snatched the cigar from my lips and dumped it in the sink, "two, he asked about you and your daily sleeping routines." I got pist that I got my stress-free privileges taken away. I cornered him, and with my index finger I touched his chest rather aggressively. Let me tell you this, I hurter my finger. It felt like he was made of metal, but it's probably those bullet vest that they carry underneath.

"First of all, that's the only thing that helps me calm down and secondly, why on earth does it matter about my sleeping habits? I'm not going to be trained to be some Assassin ninja to have my privileges taken away! How can I make myself more clear about that?!" Starscream turned away from me to stop the blender and poured the drink on the cup and slid it across the counter towards me. He had a serious look on his face. I crossed my arms across my chest as I refused to drink the detox.

"You have to drink that." He told me. I shook my head, "I'm not going to drink anything. You can't force me to do something I don't want to do." He had a grim look, he stepped closer to me, "You are going to drink this or I will force it down your throat." I took a step closer to him, "Do it and I'll choke on it until I stop breathing and die." He laughed, he had that type of laugh that I never heard before. It was a sarcastic laugh and to be honest, it did scared me and I took a step back away from him; already fearing him.

He grabbed the glass and walked towards me, "Adelaide, you are going to listen to me. You are going to do what you are told to do. If you don't obey, I would really hate to report misconduct to Megatron. Trust me, if he hears one complain, there will be severe punishment." He threatened. He grabbed my hands and placed the glass in my hand. I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was owned and I can't do anything about. I felt trapped, alone, useless, chocked up. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, with a hint of sorry.

"Don't make me be the bad guy." He said.

I felt tears forming on the corners of my eyes. I was never of a crier, but I cry when I feel fed up and not knowing what to do or where to turn, "Then don't make me do things that I don't want to do." I finally told him, stretching my arm forward and hand him the glass. He looked away, "I'm sorry." And just like that, I already knew what I had to do.

I looked down at my green, sloppy drink and chugged it down. The taste was awfully bitter, I coughed a little bit and Starscream took the glass from my hand and left. I started to feel warm inside of me, my chest felt warm and tight, I felt dizzy as well. I felt like I was being drugged. I tried to walk towards the counter and contained my balance, but I would stumble.

I saw Stinger walking in and looked at me curiously and noticed her lips move. I saw double, and the way they spoke sounded as if they were speaking slow motion. Starscream came towards me again, I looked up at him. I didn't realized that I was on the floor as he pulled me up.

"What- what did you do to me…?" I asked. I felt like my body was numb, I felt like I was speaking coherently as I heard my own voice real slow and low.

"It's part of the detoxication…" Starscream responded slowly. I grabbed tight on his arm and pulled back as I felt like his face was way too close to mine. I started to feel very sleepy as I just fell into Starscream's arm, "I'm…I'm very sl…slee…sleepy. I need to-to-to li-li-lie d-down for …a minute or t-two…" I told him. I felt like I was out of breath when I tried to speak in a full sentence. And whenever I did speak in full sentence, I felt like I was speaking to fast and stuttering. I felt myself panicking and Starscream tried to calm me down as I was placed on the couch. I felt like I was falling internally. I saw both people hovering over me and looking at each other, their lips moving but no words would come out. That was the last thing I remember seeing before I closed my eyes.

xx

There was a small canyon with big white words that read 'Hole N" the rock' and just right in front of it, there was a small convenient gas station. I saw a tall blonde girl with pink highlights sitting inside by the driver side, with her legs sticking out as she rested her upper body on the window sill. Another man crouched next to another elder man in front of a monitor.

"This is not easy." the elder man commented.

"You know, you don't suck at everything dad." I assumed the blonde girl was the daughter as she encouraged the dad. I was leaning against the old beat up truck as I looked at the screen. We all saw a man with a brown hat leaning down to look at some merchandises that were outside of the convenient store. The man quickly got up and moved away as he saw the small drone in front of him holding a credit card.

The dad that was controlling the drone, approached it to the ATM; Inserting the card in the little thin slot. A small red window with white words popped up on the ATM screen, saying 'Declined, locked account.'

"I knew it." Said the dad. He brought the drone back as it passed by a surveillance camera. He did it on purpose so, whoever was after them could see the message saying 'I WIILL FIND U!'

No more than 5 minutes did we hear sirens; sheriffs pulling up at the gas station as everyone in there moved out of the way, putting their hands up or, or dropping to the floor. The dad sighed as the other man just walked back to the truck and the blonde just jumped back. The dad looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He seemed to be around 40 years old, no older than 45. He patted my shoulder lightly and then helped me get in in the truck.

I turned towards the passenger side of the truck and saw the man in my dreams, but just like other times; his eyes were standing out but his face was very blurry. He turned towards me, I couldn't quiet make out his facial expression, but I did however, faintly hear his voice and felt his strong grip on my things.

"Wake up…" I heard a distant voice. It did not match his voice, the words didn't even match what his lips were forming to say. "Wakeeee upppp…" the voice sounded more closer and I looked at the man with confusion and things around me started to get dark.

Suddenly, I felt something grip and shake on my leg, "WAKE UP!" he shouted. My eyes opened as I saw the last person that I wanted to see. He half smiled at me then turned away to pull the curtains open.

"Please don't." I begged, I almost sound as if I was about to cry. Starscream didn't listen to me either way and opened the curtains. The sun hit right across my face and I hissed as I felt the sunlight burning my eyes. I balled my hands into fist and rubbed my eyes and pulled the blankets over me to shield my eyes from the devil sun.

Starscream came back and pulled the blankets away from me, "You need to get up, you have things to do." I sat up and stretched, hearing my bones popping to its places. I saw him wince and gave a disgusted look and just left the room, but before he completely walked out, he looked back at me, "go shower, your clothes will be set up on your bed by the time you get out and I will have someone to make you something light to eat." He announced and just like that, he left the room. Something was off, way off than the usual. I felt really mellow, dumb and clumsy. I got up quickly, and all of a sudden I felt back to my bed as my vision went a little dark. I felt nauseas and got a little headache. As soon as I gained my balance, I got up again, and this time ever so slowly so I won't fall down again. I grabbed the towel that was on the corner of my bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Everything felt so weird, I felt really confused. When I walked in in the big bathroom, I shrieked a little bit at my reflection. I walked fast towards the mirror; I looked very different. My hair was no longer blonde, like I dyed it. My hair was back to its natural color; dark brown, brown eyes, I didn't have dark circles around my eyes. I did, however, have minor bruises on my lower abdomen, cuts on my arms, few scratches on my legs, and a small cut on my cheek. They all look so fresh. I tried to take my clothes off, but every time I stretch or make a sudden movement my body would ache. My body felt very sore. It took me 15 freaking minutes to take off my clothes and wrap a towel around my body. I couldn't look at myself, I felt disgusted. More than I already am. I sat down on the toilet and took a deep breath to get a hold on myself and tried to remember what happened last night, but as much as I tried, my headache would get worse. I pulled the curtain and saw a note by the bathtub. I reached out to it and read it.

'Ice bath would cure the soreness, relaxes the muscles and makes you look more alert.' So, something did happened last night. I started to worry now, what could possibly happen that I woke up…injured. I took my towel off and placed a foot in the tub. I gasped and quickly pulled it out, "Jesus christ!" I had no other option. I took in a deep breath and quickly jumped in inside the water. My whole body in the water, and I felt like I was going to freeze to death, until my body adjusted. I had my eyes closed and tried to remember about last night; how come I couldn't remember? Was I asleep for a long time? I was starting to remember a little bit.

I remember seeing Stinger over me with an angry look, I remember a glass being broken and throwing punches. I remember waking up one morning crying as I created a mess in the apartment, I remember being in the bathroom with a razor in my hand and blood in the sink. I remember punching Starscream on his face but only hurter myself even more. That's the furthest things I could remember. I was drugged, I was hurt, I tried to kill myself, and I am trapped. I opened my eyes in the water; my lungs begged for air. How long does it take for a person to self-drown in the water? Would Starscream and Stinger realize what I am doing? If I do drown myself, what are the chances of them bringing me back to life. In the water, I heard someone knock on the door. The sounds in the water sounded so deep. I quickly got out of the water and gasped for air as I pushed my hair back, away from my face.

Another knock on the door, "Yes!" I called out, "Your clothes are on your bed." A soft voice spoke, a soft seducing feminine voice that belonged to no other but Stinger. "Ok." I responded and stared at the white marble floor and saw the shadows of her footsteps as she walked away few seconds later after I responded.

15 minutes later I got out of shower and walked back to the room. I noticed that the bed was made, a black dress, a white blouse, black tights, and few jewelries were set on the bed and on the floor was a pair of black stilettos heels. Thankfully, this time the heels weren't killer high like the last time. On the opposite side of the room I saw make—up kits, hair accessories, lotions and perfumes were set up on the table. I was too scared to touch any of them, but I just went with my instincts. I put on some lotion, and changed. A woman came in the room without knocking and just smiled at me.

The woman looked very young, probably two years younger than me. "Hi, I'm Amy and I will be your personal hair stylist." She introduced with a fake smile. She looks terrified, scared of something. "Please, take a seat." She pointed at the chair in front of the desk. I did what I was told and sat down. The girl was very quiet, but the whole time she would smile. She started off with putting on make-up on my face. When she started to apply foundation, she stopped where I had the small cut on my cheek. She shook her head and continued with her business. After applying make-up she followed up with curling my long hair and then handed me the jewelries for me to put on.

"I will leave these make-up towels removal. They are easy to use," she instructed, "and easy to come off. Since I applied little make-up, one towelette will be enough." She smiled, "Any questions, Miss. Meyer." Why do I feel like she knows something, but I just shook my head, "No, thank you." I told her. She nodded and left the room. I was left alone once again. I turned around to look at myself at the full-length body mirror. I looked different, not myself. I looked professional, but I looked very naive. I sighed as I tugged on the sleeves of the blouse that I was wearing, I felt really uncomfortable. Amy was good with the make-up and the hair, she hide the cuts real good. I turned away from the mirror and left the room. I saw Starscream back and Stinger across from him, they were in the kitchen. Stinger looked the same as usual, dressed formally and professionally as well as Starscream. She looked at me then back at Starscream, where as Starscream looked at me. I saw a plate that contained colorful fruits, scrabbled eggs, bacon and a glass of cold orange juice. I sat down as Stinger pushed the plate towards me while Starscream handed me a fork. I poked on the strawberry and took a small bite.

After a while I said "Might as well feed me." They stopped talking about today's schedule and talked about what I was doing and who was going to watch me. They talked about me as I wasn't there, they actually made me feel invisible. Starscream looked at me with his big brown eyes, before he said anything, I put my hands up to stop him, "I only have one question for you two, after that I won't make a sound wherever we are going." Both of them looked at me, "What's your question, femme?" Stinger asked, not very amused if I may add. She doesn't care about me, I know she doesn't and I don't know why she hates me so much. What have I done to her. I brushed it off and asked, "What happened to me? Why am I covered in cuts and bruises?"

Starscream looked at Stinger, I already knew that something did happen. The memories that I had from last night proves that they did something to me, "Y-you mean, you don't remember what happened last night?" He asked. I shook my head and said no, which was a lie. I partially remember but I won't give that away, because I know that they are the _liars_.

Stinger leaned on the counter, and said, "Well, we took you out yesterday for a small session of workout and your clumsy self fell in the shrubs." Liar. Liar,liar, liar, liar, liar! I looked at Starscream for any sign of truths, but he avoided my eye contact. So, I played along.

"Well, I guess I tend to be clumsy and _forgetful._ I mean, how bad was the fall that made me forget about what happened?" I asked, just to see how far this would go. Starscream took a sip of his drink while Stinger just talked, "There was a small hill when you fell and you hit your head pretty hard on a rock."

I didn't buy any of it. I stopped asking question and just went along with whatever their plan was.

xx

We were back at KSI. But, before we got there, during the ride to KSI I was instructed to the pretty much as last time.

Follow Megatron

Don't talk

Smile

I am basically under his shadow. The whole morning I was shown to the whole entire building by man named Gill Wembley. Gill was funny, he was somewhat tall, brown curly hair, and a beard. Gill had blue eyes and he always seemed happy. I wish I was more like him. The whole time that he was giving me a tour around the building I found out that the floor we were for the conference, was the military floor. I didn't know that business building held military floors. I guess it makes sense, since it was more of science and invention building. We were coming to the end of the tour, and I was taken to a small conference room. Joshua Joyce joined me and Gill.

"Well, hello Miss. Meyer" he greeted with a smile. Politely, I smiled back at him "Hello Mr. Joyce."

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Joyce, Adelaide. You can call me by my first name basis." I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head as he opened the glass door to another conference room, "Good to have you back." he said with a smile as he let me and Gill in the room.

Back? I wasn't sure if he was referring that to me or to the stranger in the room.

There was a blonde woman in white suit leaning against a table, facing away from us, "Why can't I get in touch with you?" She exclaimed angrily.

Joshua just walked in while the woman continued talking, "Don't you realized what the Arctic find means?" she asked. Joshua walked towards her, just listening to her talk. Gill leaned next to me and whispered in my ear, "That's Darcy Tirrel, she's an archeologist and also, Joshua ex." I made an 'O' shape on my lips. She was really pretty, I wonder why they broke up though.

"You know that story we were all told as children, about a giant asteroid that struck the earth millions of years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs?" she asked him.

"Vaguely." Joshua answered as he just slowly walked around.

Darcy kept her eyes on him and said, "We were wrong." She started to place down pictures that she had in her hands, "This metal caused the great extinction. How and why I can't yet say, but up to dating 65 million BC. This orb you got us digging, its a lot more dangerous than you think and my people-"

Joshua interrupted her and looked at us, "Gill, Adelaide please met us downstairs at the lab room." We both nodded and left without a second to waste.

Gill and I headed towards the elevator and he pushed the letter 'B' for basement button and the doors closed with a ding. I looked at Gill as he just stood there content and I just had to ask him, "Gill, doesn't it bother you about the information that they are talking about in front of us?" He looked down at me as a smile formed on his lips, "Why should it?" he chuckled. I felt like I was dealing with a kid.

"I don't know, I guess because what they are talking about is highly confidential." He shrugged his shoulder, "Let me ask you this; what exactly are you working for?"

"I'm an engineer scientist."

"Okay…" I said as I paced in front of him, "What is a scientist doing here in KSI?"

"We were hired to work here and help build a new era with advance technology and speaking of technology, you and I are going to put on a show in the lab. Remember that few months ago you and I created an invention and named it Transformium and you got pist because Joshua took the credit when you came up with the name?" the elevator stopped and the door open, Gill walked out as he kept on talking and I just stood there, staring at him.

I've been here before? Gill stopped walking and talking when he realized that I wasn't following him and turned around to look at me, "Adelaide?" I started to walk towards him, "I was never here before. This is my first time being here." He raised his eyebrow at me in surprise and started laughing, "Wow, that six months of vacation really did big on you. You really haven't change, Adel. You're a funny girl." he continued laughing, "and a hot one." he added.

Questions started to pile up and I was starting to doubt about everything around here. Something is not adding up, and I can feel like something is about to happen. And I mean like something big.

We got to the lab and Gill handed me a white lab coat to wear. It wasn't long enough that Darcy and Joshua came in, still talking what I assumed what they were talking about before. What did she mean about the Orb, earlier? What was that frozen, metallic dinosaur has to do with the death of the rest of the dinosaurs million years ago? and why am I getting a sharp pain headache?

There were other people in the lab working on who knows what. Few of them looked at me and whispered quietly. They know me and I don't even know myself. Joshua walked at the other side of the table and bent down to look at the containers that held shredded metals, "A rare earth metal." he called out.

He had big tweezer on his hand and took the white lid off from one of the containers, "Molecularly unstable. Industrial use: none" he pulled out a silver rock." I knew what it was, the name was just on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't manage to word it out.

"And then the aliens came." he said.

_'__We aliens have a name,' _I heard a deep voice in my head, '**_Cybertronians.'_** My head shot a sharp pain and I winced as I closed my eyes. Gill looked down at me with a concerned look, I just half smiled at him and focused back to Joshua little presentation.

"And we made the connections." Josh stated.

_'__Lies…'_ I winced again and placed one hand on the side of my head. Darcy looked at me quickly and so did Joshua. He slowly smiled, "It's what they're made of." He walked slowly towards me with the tweezer in his hand that held the silver rock.

"It's the holy grail," Gill added as we started to walk towards another room. Gill walked hurriedly towards a lab table, "Transformium, that's what we are calling it." he smiled proudly as he pointed at me and himself.

"Transformium?" Darcy asked surprised as she looked at me. I simply nodded. On the lab table there were few instruments, and two thin transparents screens with blue coding.

"Focus group. Catchy, Trademark." Josh said.

Gill started to explain, "This is the greatest advance in modern physics since the splitting of the atom. Its programable matter. And now it matters geno-"

"I." Joshua corrected as he looked at Darcy sheepishly. Gill looked at me with a 'okay…' look and said "you matters genome."

"And now," Joshua took over again as he walked around Gill to the other side of the table, "we can begin to give it instructions." He signaled me to go stand next to him. Joshua placed his whole hand on a screen and a small white ball come from the inside of the table.

"Adelaide, if you can please carefully grab transformium." he instructed. A white, golf size ball came out, we all looked at it but I didn't want to touch it, "Go ahead, don't be afraid." he instructed. I gulped down the little saliva that I had in my mouth and slowly reached for it, they all had their eyes focused on the ball. Darcy seemed very entertained and bewildered.

The ball felt heavy in my hand, I was afraid that it might slip out from my hand cause some damage. "This is extremely good." Gill announced excitedly. Joshua and I moved to the center of the table, "Watch this." Gill whispered to Darcy. She smiled as she had her eyes focused on the Transformium.

"Open your hand," Joshua instructed and I did at what I was told. 3 seconds later, the ball lifted from my hand, about 10 inches up in the air and then just like that, the transformium was no longer a ball. It changed into a bumpy shape with little graphics around it. It was making little waves, small sounds produced from the transformium.

"We can change anything into anything." Another man in the room spoke.

"Play around with it." Josh told me. I licked the bottom of my lip and nodded. I tossed it back and forth without touching it, made it go up and down. I used both of my hands and then I would use one hand.

"Sensual almost, don't you think?" Josh said as he looked closely at the transformium and then looked at me. I looked at him and I just nodded. The transformium was changing color; it changed to blue and it looked familiar. It changed into shapes and forms, Joshua laughed in proudness.

"You like music?" he looked at Darcy. I placed my hand down and with my other hand, I made a small push on the transformium and then a small white beats pill fell on my hand.

"The pill." Josh introduced.

"Perhaps, something a little more…violent?" As soon as he said that, I looked at Josh. I knew what he meant by that, he gave a small nod. From my left hand to my right, I was now holding a gun. It felt dangerous in my hand, but familiar. Josh kept on laughing, "Oh my god, you've done it." Darcy exclaimed. I looked at Gill and he looked down at the weapon with amusement.

Joshua took the gun away from my grasp, "You are dismissed." He told me. I nodded and left the room with Gill. I felt adrenaline rush, I felt confused, but at the same time, things looked familiar.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Gill commented, he looked like a little kid jumping up and down.

"I-I think so?" I said as I shrugged my shoulder

"Oh come on, Adelaide! Look," he said as he grabbed me by my shoulder, "I know what happened. I know with the whole lies, break ups, and troubles you've been through was hard but I miss your old self. You used to be fun! Alive! Full of ideas!" I pushed his hand slowly and took a step back, bumping into someone. I looked up and saw my nightmare, he looked down at me and smiled, "Adelaide." He greeted with a smile.

"M-megatron, sir!" I half shouted and tried to compose myself. He looked down at me then at Gill. He looked back at me, his hands in his pockets as a smirk formed on the corner of his lips, "you were heading somewhere?" I gave him a confused look. Until I remembered, "sorry." and left quickly.

xx

I don't know why, but I was running down the streets. I probably looked like a crazy woman to some people. but I had to run. I felt overwhelmed that I just needed to run from everything. Nothing made sense to me; I was gone for a few months? I worked at KSI before? What about what I know about my past life? Why does it feel like everything around me is fake? I felt alone, and with that thought, I started to panic. I had to sit down on a bench as I doubled over. I grabbed my head as I felt my headache getting worse and worse. I shut my eyes closed and I heard screams, shouts. someone crying.

A feminine voice, her voice sounded desperate; _'Don't leave me!'_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me miss, are you well? Do you need medical attention?" I looked up at the man, and everything hit back at me. The man was tall, probably 6'1". He had brown hair, fit body, but what caught my attention were his eyes, how blue they were. He looked very familiar. "I'm sorry," I said as I looked down and shook my head, "I was just having a rough day, that is all." I told him as I held my head in between my hands. I saw his shoes, and I was hoping for him to leave but he hasn't move an inch. I looked up at him, he looked very handsome. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

I stood up and said, "Thank you for your concern, mister…?"

He stuck his hand out, "You may call be O. My name it is too long to pronounce." I smiled and stuck my hand out, "Well, Mister O, it was nice to meet you." We shook hands. His hand was big, warm and soft. It sent small electric shook and once again I heard a small scream, a girl begging, _'Don't leave me!'_ I quickly pulled away and absentmindedly wiped my hand on the back of my dress. I started to blush, feeling awkward, "I should leave." O simply nodded, but he didn't smile or show any emotion, "Very well." I walked away from him and heard him say, "See you around, Adelaide." I stopped. I didn't tell him my name, how the hell did he know my name? I looked back and he wasn't there anymore. That whole moment though, it felt like he could see right through me, like he knew me and… I knew him.

I need to see him again.

I shook my head, maybe I'm hearing things and not thinking straight. I faced forward, and once again, I bumped into someone. I rubbed my nose and looked up and only to see the last person I wanted to see on earth, "Where in the pit did you go?" he asked worriedly. I rolled my eyes, "Same place you are standing at." I told him. Behind Starscream, I saw my guardian by her pagani Huayra. Stinger glared at me then looked away.

Starscream grabbed me by my arm and lead me back to the car. I noticed that Stinger nodded at Starscream, he looked around and then left. Just like that, Stinger got in the car and drove away.

"Adelaide, who was that man that you were speaking with?" Why did I feel like a little girl about to get lectured by her mom about speaking with strangers.

xx

This story might be confusing at first, Adelaide was suppose to be a lost, confused girl with no past history. But, later on in the chapters you will see what happened and why things she thought that happened in the past were not entirely true, well most things weren't.

Please read and review! It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you guys!(:


End file.
